1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar cell modules and solar cell module manufacturing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to manufacturing processes, an invalid area can be provided on a light-receiving surface, which is a light-incident surface, of a solar cell that is unlikely to contribute to the generation of electricity even when light is incident on an area located at the outer periphery of the light-receiving surface. In a solar cell in which such an invalid area is provided, a structure has been suggested where a light diffusion sheet is provided on the invalid area so as to effectively utilize incident light by diffusing light that is incident on the invalid area.